Harvesters are used in the agricultural industry to harvest a variety of crops. Corn harvesters include headers with a plurality of heads and deck or stripper plate systems in-between the heads for engaging the corn stalk and separating the ear of corn from the stalk. For example, FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a traditional harvester 10. The harvester 10 includes a header 12 with heads 14. In-between the heads 14, the harvester 10 includes stripper plate systems for separating the ear of corn from the stalk. The harvester 10 generally includes an auger 16. Once separated, the stalk is dispensed onto the field and the ear of corn is transferred via the auger 16 to a processing system 18.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of a traditional stripper plate system 20 of the harvester 10. The stripper plate system 20 generally includes first and second stripper plates 22, 24 positioned on opposing sides and defining an elongated gap 26. The first stripper plate 22 is movably mounted to the frame 28 by a linkage system 30. The linkage system 30 biases the first stripper plate 22 in the direction of the second stripper plate 24. The second stripper plate 24 is movably mounted to the frame 28 by a linkage system 32. The linkage system 32 biases the second stripper plate 24 in the direction of the first stripper plate 22.
As the stalk 34 of a corn plant 36 enters the elongated gap 26 at the proximal end 38, the size of the stalk 34 imparts a force against the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 to move the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 laterally away from each other to accommodate the size of the stalk 34. Due to the configuration of the linkage systems 30, 32, moving the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 laterally at the proximal end 38 of the elongated gap 26 simultaneously moves the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 laterally at a distal end 40 of the elongated gap 26 by the same distance. The width or distance 42 between the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 is therefore changed simultaneously along the entire length of the elongated gap 26.
A conveyor system and/or a stalk roll system moves the corn plant 36 towards the distal end 40 of the elongated gap 26, and pulls the stalk 34 downwardly through the elongated gap 26. As the stalk 34 is pulled through the elongated gap 26, the larger dimensioned ears 44 are separated from the stalk 34 by the first and second stripper plates 22, 24. The separated ears 44 can be transferred to the auger 16 by the conveyor system. Maintaining the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 in contact with the stalk 34 during the separation process reduces the amount of shelled corn that can be lost. Due to the different stalk 34 sizes involved in harvesting, a stripper plate system 20 that changes the distance 42 along the entire length of the elongated gap 26 can result in increased corn loss and/or maintenance issues.
For example, if a large diameter stalk 34 enters the elongated gap 26, the distance 42 between the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 is increased and the stalk 34 travels toward the distal end 40. If a small diameter stalk 34 subsequently enters the elongated gap 26 while the large diameter stalk 34 is still between the first and second stripper plates 22, 24, downward pulling of the small diameter stalk 34 with the stalk roll system can result in ears 44 becoming wedged between the first and second stripper plates 22, 24 or ears 44 passing through the elongated gap 26. Such situations necessitate that the user stop the harvesting process to remove the wedged ear 44 or result in a complete loss of the ears 44 that pass through the elongated gap 26.
Some traditional harvesters include stripper plate systems with multiple electronic sensors and electronic controllers that detect the size of the stalk 34 approaching or entering the elongated gap 26. Based on the detected size, the respective controllers are electronically actuated to adjust the position of the first and second stripper plates 22, 24, thereby adjusting the distance 42 between the first and second stripper plates 22, 24. However, the cost for such stripper plate systems and the cost of calibrating and maintaining the accuracy of the sensors and controllers generally outweighs the functional aspects.